


The things you least expect

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Chicken Soup, Common Cold, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Gen, Sickfic, Steve Rogers 100th Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: Steve spends his 100th birthday sick in bed. Bucky is delighted.





	The things you least expect

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as Steve & Bucky but you're welcome to read it as romantic, platonic, queerplatonic, or however you'd like. ♡

 

Steve was miserable.

He'd been planning on going to Coney Island with his friends to watch the fireworks, since, ya know, it was his birthday. (His 100th birthday, no less.) Instead, everyone else was going and having fun without him. 

On his birthday.

He should've been more careful on that last mission. He should've seen that particle gun long before it was pointed at his chest. He definitely should've ducked and kicked the guy's kneecaps instead of launching in head first and taking a shot of de-serum-ing agent straight to the face.

That's right, he was stuck in bed with a cold (on his birthday) because his immune system (really all of him) was too puny to fight back.

Bucky was delighted.

The jerk had all but immobilized him by tucking his sheets in too tight, then had the almighty gall to make him a pot of chicken soup. 

_On. His. Birth. Day._

Who the hell had soup on their birthday?

"Come on, sourpuss. I put a lotta work into this stuff, least you can do is try it."

Steve gave his so called best friend a glassy eyed glare as he blew his nose loudly into a soggy tissue before tossing it in the general direction of the overflowing wastebasket next to his bed.

"Do. Do'd wad ady."

"You're being a pill, Steve."

"Do whad? Id's by bird-day."

Bucky rolled his eyes with a sigh and went back to the kitchen, leaving Steve to have a staring contest with the mug of broth and vegetables, before coming back in with a half sleeve of Saltines.

"Come on, punk." Bucky said a lot more gently as he nudged Steve over so he could sit close beside him on the bed. "Got you some soda crackers."

Oh. Steve twisted the edge of his comforter guiltily while he watched Bucky crumble a couple of crackers into his soup. Bucky was trying to take care of him, like he had in the old days. 

"Thags. Guess I'b jus' mis'able t'day."

"You're always miserable when you're sick."

Bucky smiled and Steve wanted nothing more in the world than to take a picture because Bucky looked so soft and contented, and if being sick on his birthday was what it took to see him so happy, then Steve was ready to raid a germ factory!

"What's that look for?" Bucky asked, increasing the wattage on his smile a few notches too high for Steve to form coherent sentences. He tried, bless him, but all that came out was an stuffy wheeze and maybe a little drool. Bucky took the opportunity of Steve's mouth being open to pop a spoonful of hot soup into it.

"Id's Hod!"

"Supposed to be, it'll help clear your sinuses."

"Derk." Steve had to grumble a little, but he accepted another spoon without a moment's hesitation when Bucky brought it up to his lips. Because man oh, man was it good.

It was also gone way too fast.

"Could I hab sob bore?"

"Now he likes it." Bucky rolled his eyes again with a groan, but there wasn't any heat in his tone except for warmth. "Yeah, punk, I made a big batch so you could eat off of it for a while. Want more crackers?"

Steve nodded and watched Bucky leave, then he listened to him clank and rustle around the kitchen making those comforting house sounds that meant someone was there and that they cared about you. 

"We're outta soda crackers but I found some of those cheez-it things Clint's always leaving here."

Bucky sat back down with a bowl of orange squares in his lap and a second mug of steaming soup in his hand, waiting for Steve to decide which one he wanted to eat first. When Steve gave him a mournful, queasy moan, Bucky just shrugged and popped a handful of crackers in his own mouth and started spooning soup into Steve again.

Steve was worn out by the time they finished eating, so he laid back down to rest while Bucky puttered around the house catching up on all the little chores that tended to get lost in the shuffle of everyday life. He guessed maybe being sick on his birthday wasn't so bad after all, if it got him to slow down and enjoy a quiet day at home with his best friend.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Steve felt Bucky curl up behind him and snuggle gently into his back to take a nap.

"Happy birthday, Stevie."

Yeah... it really was. Best birthday ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having an incredulously long patch of burnout, but I couldn't let my boy's birthday go by without making a little something. This was thrown together at the last minute, but I hope you enjoyed it. ♥
> 
> tumblr reblog [here](https://snowflakesandangelslove.tumblr.com/post/175536362944/happy-100th-birthday-steve-rogers)


End file.
